Of Popstars and McDonalds
by ThaliaElizabethChase
Summary: "Wait! Hold on. So you're Will Solace?" AU / Solangelo


**Pairing: Nico/Will**

**Warning: I think there is minor swearing... Not really sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters.**

"Please Nico? Just this once. Pleaseeee?"

"No" he said, gritting his teeth.

"I'll never ask you for anything else. I promise! Pleaseeeeee?"

"No. I mean it Hazel. I'm not going with you to see some random dude singing and dancing on the stage like he owns the place. Why can't you ask Frank or Annabeth or Percy or Leo or Piper or Jason-"

"I already told you. Frank is going to visit his grandmother's grave and Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy are going on a double date. I have no idea what Leo is up to but he said something about a bolt cutter and a lighter. After that I didn't want to know. Come on Nico. It's not as bad as you make it out to be . Will Solace is hot. Don't act like you don't know that and besides, we have back stage passes. How often do you get back stage passes for a Will Solace concert. I can't let them go for a waste. Do you have any idea how many girls would die to be in my place? Pleaseeeeeeeee?" She asked again, giving her brother a pleading look.

Nico sighed.

"If you come with me, you won't have to buy me a Christmas present" she added. That caught his attention. He always hated Christmas shopping and this meant that he would have to shop for one less present.

Cue the irresistible puppy dog face.

"Fine."

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a monkey on a sugar high.

"Deal. I'm sure you won't regret coming with me." With that she turned and walked towards her room, typing away on her phone.

Nico sighed again. He had a strong feeling that his sister was wrong. He would regret going with her.

Nico cursed under his breath as he bumped into the shoulder of yet another person as he made his way towards the refreshment table.

At least being back stage had its perks he thought, as he finally caught sight of the object of his quest. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Then he was on the ground, sitting on his butt, which was throbbing painfully. He seemed to have bumped into a wall or maybe even a delivery truck.

"Ouch" he groaned out.

"I am sooo sorry. I'm so clumsy. Here let me help you up."

Nico sighed (He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) and blindly reached out towards the source of the sound. His bottom was still throbbing painfully due to the force of the impact. Did the person he 'bumped' I it eat titanium flakes for breakfast or something?

"Again, I am so sorry I knocked you down."

_Yeah tell that to my bruising butt_, he thought.

"I don't mind doing that. Turn around." The boy who knocked him down sounded amused.

Please God. Don't tell me I said that aloud, he thought.

"You did." The boy now sounded hysteric.

Nico could feel his face reddening. He probably looked like he had just dunked his head in a can of red paint.

"Uhh..." That's when Nico finally met the eyes of the culprit.

_How do humans breath again?_ Was the only coherent thought he could process as he gazed at the stranger, his dark eyes wide open.

The boy was definitely one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen. He seemed to be around Nico's age. Maybe a couple of years older. He looked like those typical surfers, with his tall but lean built, blonde hair blue eyes, perfect tan. He looked familiar though. Had he seen him before?

"Like what you see?" He asked, smiling.

He had a nice smile. It was not perfect. It was slightly lopsided and he had only one dimple but it was one of the nicest, most genuine smiles that had ever been directed towards Nico in a long time.

"Hellloooo?"

Shit, he was staring. _Damn it Nico, what is wrong with you?_

"Uhh... Hi?" He said unsurely.

Nico finally snapped out of his daze.

"Hi. Uhh, sorry, I don't usually stare at people like some sort of retard. It's just that you're very good looking. I mean uhh, you're uh fairly nice looking person?" He rambled on.

The boy chuckled.

"Thank you." He smiled again.

Nico stared.

The boy cleared his throat.

"You're doing it again" He didn't sound annoyed. Just very very amused.

"Sorry." Nico mumbled, averting his gaze.

"I didn't catch your name."

"That's cause I didn't throw it." Nico resisted the urge to slap himself multiple times. He sounded so stupid. What was wrong with him? Sure, he wasn't the most socially active person. But still. He was never this... stricken.

"I mean... It's Nico." He held his hand out.

"Hi Nico." The boy said, clasping Nico's hand. It was much bigger than his and so warm compared to Nico's cold hand.

Before Nico could ask the boy for his name, there was someone taping his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. The boy nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Nico. I'll see you later." With a wink and a cute smile he was gone and Nico was just standing there, staring at the spot that was previously occupied.

_What just happened?_

The first boy Nico ever liked was a boy named Percy Jackson. They went to the same high school and Percy was the type of guy who was liked by everyone. He was fairly popular and very good looking, at least according to Nico. He looked like a Greek God with his wind blown, jet black hair and his amazing sea green eyes. He was also the first person who spoke to him and his sister, Bianca when they transferred schools. He was also the person Nico held responsible for the death of Bianca.

Anyway, no one had ever evoked his curiosity like Percy before. Until now. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy was all he could think about for the next few days. Who was that boy?

After Nico bumped into him, instead of returning to his sister he made his way to the gents restroom and stayed there for the next two hours. Only after the concert was over did Nico emerge from his hiding place. His sister was still mad at him for leaving her there all alone. She would get over it, she always did.

"Your odder?" Asked the lady behind the counter, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I would like the Happy Meal, please" he answered, fishing his pocket for money.

"That'll be $5.92." She replied, in the same monotonous tone.

"Just a second" where was his wallet?

"Sir, could you please hurry up, you're holding the line." By now, the people in the line were already complaining out loud. Nico flushed in embarrassment.

Just when he was opening his mouth to cancel his order and just leave,

"I got it." Said a familiar voice. Nico turned around so quickly he felt dizzy for a second. The entire McDonald's was suddenly very silent and Nico was afraid that everyone could hear his heart beating and his shortened breaths as he gazed, mouth wide open at the blonde haired boy who had spoken up.

The lady behind the counter also seemed to be a state of shock.

"Well?" The blond hair boy raised his eyebrow. "How much is it?"

"It-it's a-a-a f-five d-d-dollars and n-n-ninety t-t-two c-cents sir." She stuttered.

Nodded at her, he reached for his wallet and paid her.

"Hey Nico." He said, flashing Nico with the same smile that had been on his mind for the past few days.

"OHMYGODITSWILLSOLACE"

"MOM! TAKE MY PICTURE WITH HIM. MUM ITS WILL SOLACE."

"WILL I LOVE YOU!"

"WILL I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

"WILL MARRY ME"

"HOLYSHIT. THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING. CAN SOMEONE PINCH ME?"

"AJAJSHDNSKJSHDND. IT REALLY IS HIM! JUST LOOK AT HIS SMILE. I THINK I JUST DIED"

To say Nico was confused would be an understatement.

Beside Nico, the blonde haired boy was cursing under his breath.

"Excuse me mam, does this place have a back exit that I can use?" The blonde haired boy asked, giving the lady behind the counter a charming smile that made Nico's mouth go dry and his heart beat so hard, he was afraid it would fall out of his chest.

She pointed at the general direction somewhere behind her and the blonde haired boy nodded his thanks. By now, all the people was going crazy. There were flashing everywhere.

Nico jumped when he felt a warm hand enclose his own.

"Come on Nico, we need to get out of here." It was the blonde haired boy.

Nico nodded in agreement and they were gone, crawling, pushing and shoving through the crowd which was only growing. Nico did not want to think about the possible identity of the the boy who was tugging on his hand, urging him forward.

When they were finally out of the crowd, Nico breathed out a sigh of relief. He could breath again properly.

"Come on Nico, we need to get out of here. Is there any place I can hide in?" The blonde boy asked, panting.

"Yeah sure. My house is uhh just around the corner." Nico replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on them. We need to hurry before the paparazzi get here" he was pulling Nico but he hand again.

"Wait! Hold on. So you're Will Solace?" He asked, pulling the blonde boy back towards him.

"Yes. I am. Now can we please go to your house before we're mobbed to death?" He asked in frustration.

"Hold on. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Since you were at my concert, I thought you would figure it out eventually. Apparently I was wrong."

"About that . . . I might not have seen your concert. I might have been there just for the food."

"So you spent two hours at the food table?"

"I might have spent most of my time hiding in the washroom." Nico smiled innocently and Will rolled his eyes.

"Can we go to your house now?" He smiled. Nico blushed.

"Uh.. Sure." This time, Nico grabbed his hand and they ran like a pack of hungry wolves were chasing them, ignoring all of the flashes that followed them on their way.

"This is not good. No no no no no no no no no no"

"What happened? What's so bad that you had to say no" he paused "ten times"

Will raised his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at Nico who was staring at the newspaper cover like it had personally offended him.

After they ran away from the McDonalds, they can to Nico's house. A few hours later, it was surrounded by the paparazzi and Will had now way to leave. So, being the kind hearted person that Nico was, he allowed Will to stay over, not before introducing him to Hazel. Let's just say, Nico had never seen her fangirl before and he was honestly scarred for life.

Since Will could not leave, he stayed the night. Nico and Will stayed up late, just talking and to say Nico was falling for this boy would be an understatement. Will was just . . . _Will. _He wasn't perfect, but he was definitely a lot different then what Nico thought he would be. He was sweet, funny and oh so good looking. They clicked and could relate to each other on a level Nico had never reached with anyone before. It was nice.

And here they were now, sitting him Nico's kitchen, both holding a cups of coffee in their hands, dressed in boxers and white t-shirts, Nico bent over that days newspaper.

"Love affair? Secretly married? Adopted children? These people are crazy." Nico was hyperventilating. What was wrong with these people?

"Calm down Nico." Will said soothingly, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Solace. Did you read the stuff they've written about us in this arrival? I will not calm down! Don't you dare tell me to calm down. Oh my god."

Will had the guts to laugh. To laugh!

Nico narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you laughing? This is not good. They're claiming that you and I are a.. a.. couple and that you're in love with me and ... They're claiming that your ga-" Nico cut himself off before he could finish that sentence.

Will stopped laughing. Nico blushed under his heavy gaze.

"Is that so bad?" Will asked, sounding hurt.

"What?" Nico asked, confused.

"Is it so... so... bad that people are claiming that we're a couple?" He asked quietly.

Nico stopped breathing. What was happening? Was he dreaming?

"You mean... You want to...?" There was a lump in his throat that he could not swallow.

"I like you Nico."

Then they were kissing and Nico had never been happier. It was like he was flying at the same time he felt like he was drowning in Will. They kissed urgently, passionately, like they were afraid something would pull them apart. Then they slowed down and when they finally stopped, Nico leaned his forehead against Will's and smiled.

"I like you too, Will"

**Hello there people of earth! Did yah miss me? Did yah? **

**I'll admit, this is definitely not my best and it could have been much much better, but I'm just tooooo lazy! Don't blame me please! **

**Now, this is unedited, so if you find any mistakes, please please let me know! Thank you for reading people! I love you all. **

**Review :D **


End file.
